A travers les gens
by Miss-malfoy-granger
Summary: Quand on n'est pas douer en potion cela peu nuire a nos amie, enfin, peu être... OS dans le cadre d'un concours Skyrock.


Une nouvel année, mais qu'es qui avait pris a Hermione de recommencer son année après la Guerre ? Vraiment ! Elle se le demandait. Bien sûr, au début s'était par ce qu'elle aimait apprendre et qu'elle ne se voyait pas intégrer le monde du travail sens avoir fini ses étude mais le professeur MacGonagall avait programmé des cours de rattrapages pendait l'été pour, justement, qu'ils évitent de faire une nouvelle année. Hermione avait catégoriquement refusé. Pourquoi ? Orgueil fierté ? Elle n'en savait rien. C'est vrais elle connaissait tous les livres par cœur et s'avait à l'avance en quoi consistait les cours que donneraient les profs.

Tout est-il qu'elle se trouvait, en ce moment même en cours de potion avec le professeur Slughorn en pleine préparation d'une potion qu'elle avait déjà fait.

Avachi sur sa chaise Hermione contemplait le tableau un aire absent, n'écoutent qu'à moitié ce que disais le professeur perdu dans ses penser, c'est Neville qui la sortie de sa torpeur. Elle avait hérité de son amie peut douer avec les potions comme binôme. Neville contait devenir professeur de botanique il lui faudrait maitriser les potions mais même avec la meilleur volonté du monde il n'avait pas vraiment les qualités requise pour réussir.

Alors quand elle se mit au travail elle remarqua à peine le teint blafard du Gryffondor trop occupé à finir la potion commencer aux cours précèdent le plus vite possible.

Elle était définitivement trop gentille, revenir à Poudlard pour porter compagnie à Ginny « on sera dans la même classe » lui avait telle dit... trop géniale! En attendant elle s'ennuyait royalement.

En ce moment elle enviait Ron et Harry qui était en pleine préparation supérieur pour devenir Aurore. Merlin qu'elle les enviait. Neville lui lançait des coups d'œil inquiet, la peur se reflétait sur son visage. Bien qu'il ait pris en assurance après la guerre, en ce moment même il avait l'aire d'un chiot perdu.

Mais Hermione ni fit guère attention, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle était de ceux qui fessait tout pour sorti la premier de cour.

Aussitôt sa potion fini elle se leva et commença à ranger ces affaires.

-euh ... Hermione...

Rangent ces affaires le plus vite possible elle répondit brièvement a Neville.

-P... Pour quoi tu pars ?

-J'ai fini Neville alors je pars comme tu peux le voir, et sens une seconde de plus elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais une main sur son poignait l'en empêcha.

-Quoi encore Neville tu ne vois pas que je suis presser.

-Si ... si... m'enfin tu dois attendre que j'ai fini la mienne d'abord !

-J'ai pas le temps Neville si tu veux la prochaine fois je vérifierais si elle est bonne ou à la refaire si tu t'es tromper mais là j'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller me baigner dans le lac et de profiter ses derniers rayons du soleil.

\- Oui d'accord mais avais le professeur nous a dit de tester nos potion sur notre voisin pour être sur du résulta et de nous obliger à être plus attentif !

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa sous le coup de la nouvelle :

Tester

Poti

Neville

Plusieurs minute passa avait qu'Hermione réussi à déglutir. Non... pas ça... tout mais pas ça... la potion de Neville n'avait pas la bonne couleur ni la bonne consistance même à ce stade de la préparation. Hermione c'était même préparer à la refaire avec lui à la fin, même si sa lui prendrait plus de temps que prévu, de toute façon elle n'avait que ça à faire. Mais la... la potion devait être verdâtre et visqueuse fidèle a la potion de Polynectar. Elle ne devrait pas être rose et lise comme l'était celle de Neville.

Merlin cette fois si ça n'allait pas être en chat qu'elle allait se transformer, ça allait être bien pire...

-Bien tu vois ce n'était pas si horrible que ça !

-Non ces vrais mais ça n'a pas marcher non plus! Hermione marcha dans les couloirs un aire soulager au visage depuis qu'elle avait quitté la salle de cour après avoir avalé la potion (si on pouvait appeler sa comme sa) de Neville.

-Peut être que c'est les cheveux de Zabini, on ne peut pas dire qu'il en a beaucoup !

Après un sourire pour son amie ils se dirigeaient tous deux dans le parc rejoindre Ginny qui avait déjà fini.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla toute sonner, comme si elle avait subi un transplanage rater. Elle se leva lentement, toujours engourdi de sommeil se dirigent instinctivement vers la salle de bain pour l'aidée à se réveiller.

Relèvent la tête pour regarder dans le miroir quel challenge ses cheveux allait lui demander aujourd'hui. Un crie de stupeur sorti de sa bouche quand elle rencontra son reflet.

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Tout mais pas ça !

Ses yeux avait gardé sa même couleur sombre mais tout le reste n'avait plus du tout le même aspect. Elle n'avait plus de cheveux et sa peau était beaucoup plus sombre, elle semblait même avoir grandi.

Oui la potion de Neville avait marché, elle était devenue Blaise Zabini. Avec du retard, certes, mais elle était bien dans la peau du Serpentard.

Merlin que cela ne dure pas toute la journée sinon elle n'allait pas sens remettre. Après quelque minute a c'être regarder sous toute les coutures Hermione remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas le même pyjama que la veille. En fait elle ne dormait jamais en caleçon et surtout pas en vert. A bien y regarder sa salle de bain non plus n'était pas le sienne. Crème à raser, produit pour homme, capote... Capote ?

Elle secoua la tête pour être sûr de ne pas être encore en train de rêver, après cet pincer plusieurs fois, elle en conclut que en plus d'avoir la peau du Serpentard elle était littéralement lui. C'était bien sa veine. Merlin Neville allait passer un sal quart d'heure.

Soudain quelqu'un frappas à la porte

-Blaise magne toi t'es pas tout seul !

Par le caleçon de Merlin comment allait-elle sens sortir ?

Hermione fit sa toilette vite fait et sorti comme si de rien était. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une tête blonde tout aussi peu vêtue qu'elle il y a quelque minute. Tout d'un coup elle se sentir rougir des pieds à la tête. Merlin Malefoy était encore plus beau au réveil se dit-elle. Secouent la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, Hermione sorti du dortoir le plus vite possible. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Ginny et vite!

Merlin qu'elle n'aimait pas être dans la peau d'un Serpentard, tout le monde semblaient la craindre. D'habitude les gens lui souriait et la saluait, mais là, les première années la fuyait comme la peste et les dernières années la regardaient de haut. Elle n'y comprenait rien, la guerre était pour temps fini et certain Serpentard telle que Zabini avait aidée à la victoire! Les gens étaient tellement butter par fois, ils ne voyaient que le mauvais coter des choses.

Hermione arriva enfin dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor comme à son Habitude. Tout le monde la regarda s'attablé au côté des Gryffondor comme si c'était un troll des montagnes. Merlin qu'elle ne s'y ferrait pas, elle avait oublié qu'elle était dans le corps du Serpentard...

-Mmmh ... on peut t'aider Zabini ? Lui lenca Seamus sur ses garde.

-Hein ? Oh je... euh je me suis tromper de table ! Désoler ! Aussi rouge que le blason des Gryffondor elle se leva précipitamment le regard baissé sur ses chaussures de luxe.

-ET ! Gr... Zabini attend moi ! Hermione se retourna peu sûre d'elle et vit son double ou plutôt elle-même la rattraper et lui prendre le bras pour l'entrainer hors de la grand salle sur les regards étonner de la salle remplis d'élève.

Elle la poussa dans une salle vide.

-Non mais qu'es qui se passe à la fin Granger pourquoi je suis toi ! Et pourquoi tu es moi ?! Ta foutu quoi encore? Moi qui croyais que tu étais la plus intelligente de nortegiefn ...

-Ferme la Zabini ce n'est pas de ma faut si on a échangé nos corps, c'est la potion de Neville, il a du faire la potion Transitus Corpus par erreur.

-Ouais Bâ en attendant je suis coincé dans un corps de Gryffondor !

-Et oh ça va un ! Et moi alors ! Il faut attendre que les effets se dissipe j'ai lu dans un livre qu'elle avait été inventé par un français en 1865 et que...

-Oui oui ! Le coupa-t-il, on a compris, dit moi juste combien de temps je vais devoir me faire passer pour toi ?!

-En temps normal je dirais une semaine mais...

-QUOI ! Une semaine !

-En temps normal ! Mais vu que c'est Neville qui la fait et bien je n'en ai aucune idée ! J'aurais pu le dire avec précision si j'avais eu un échantillon de la pot...

-Oui oui c'est bon ! Le coupa Blaise l'aire profondément ennuyer. Tu parles toujours autant Granger ? ... Non, enfaite non, laisse tomber je m'en fou, on va faire quoi maintenant ?

-On va faire comme si de rien était jusqu'à ce que l'on retrouve nos propre corps, on vit la vie de l'autre, il va surement falloir que l'on planifie quelle petite chose mais comme le disait Aris...

-Sa me soule !Dit blaise rejetant sa tête en arrière d'un geste théâtrale. Personne ne doit le savoir Granger d'accord ! Je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un s'ache que je suis dans ton corps, compris ! Pas un mot a personne !

-OK d'accord mais si...

-NON ! Tu me soule Granger je me demande bien ce que Drago peu te trouver, tu parles beaucoup trop. Sa doit surement être le fait que t'es plutôt mignonne !

-Zabini, dit-elle entre ses dent, je t'interdis ne serai ce que de regarder de quel couleur est ma petite culotte compris !

-Trop tard, tu crois que j'ai fait comment pour m'habiller aujourd'hui, oublierais-tu que si on enlevait le « L » de mon prénom cela fait « Baise »?! Un sourire vicieux venait se coller sur son propre reflet, et puis tu as bien dû faire pareil.

-Non bien sûr que non !La cloche sonna ce qui les interrompis dans leur discutions mais elle repris tout aussi vite. Bon on se retrouve ce soir dans la salle sur demande, je suis préfet donc je n'aura...

-Tututu JE suis préfet tu sembles avoir oublié que je suis toi maintenant ! Le nargua-il un petit air fier sur le visage.

La vie du Serpentard ne devrait pas être aussi difficile que sa se dit Hermione. Elle avait trouvé son emploi du temps dans ses affaires de cours et le reste du temps elle devait se contenter de suivre Malefoy. Elle arriva en avance devant son premier cours de la matinée.

-Tu fou quoi Blaise ? Une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter.

-Malefoy ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'es qu'il y a ?!

-C'est plutôt à moi de tu demander ça ! Qu'es que tu as depuis ce matin ? D'abord tu te bar comme un voleur du dortoir, après tu vas t'assoir à la table des Griffons ensuite Granger s'enferme dans une salle toute seul avec toi et enfin tu arrives en avance en cours, c'est à cause de ta mère ?ses trais était déformer par l'inquiétude, c'était la première fois que Hermione le voyait aussi humain, elle n'en revenait pas, elle qui croyait que Malefoy avait un cœur de pierre, il n'en était rien, il s'inquiétait pour elle, enfin pour Blaise, mais il était si sincère !

-Oouh tu m'écoute ? Drago agita une main devant le visage de son amie qui s'emblait perdu.

-je ne peux rien te dire, c'est quelqu'un qui me la demander !

-Et depuis quand tu me cache des choses ?

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'inventer un mensonge que la cloche de début de cours retentie coupant court à leur discussion. Elle s'installa quand même a coter de lui, l'heur passa plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et elle se surprit à angoisser sa prochaine discussion avec Malefoy, comment pouvait-elle lui mentir quand il était si gentil ? Finalement Hermione le suivi jusqu'à son prochain cours mais celui-ci semblai avoir l'aire blaiser de ce qu'elle lui avait dit une heure plus tôt. Alors comme ça ils étaient aussi proches que ça ? Elle ne semblait pas croire que Malefoy est de véritable ami, il semblait être si solitaire. Pour temps, Après la guerre et son aide apporter à l'Ordre du Phénix, Hermione avait remarqué qu'il était plus ouvert et n'insultait plus les autre ; il avait été d'une grand aide pendent la guerre comme sa mère au péril de leur vie. Pourtant Drago avait constamment l'aire triste, comme si la guerre lui avait infligé des blessures qui ne pouvaient cicatriser. Contrairement à ce que les autre pouvait dire Hermione l'admirait, il avait été aussi courageux qu'eux alors que lui n'avait aucune raison de l'être, il avait été fort alors que beaucoup d'autre avait sombré, oui Hermione Granger admirait Drago Malefoy et elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu autant de chance que les autre, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Malgré sa, il avait su se rattraper et continuer, mais ils avaient dû subir la pire des torture pour avoir suivi le bien. La Gazette du Sorcier avait fait un article concernent toute c'est famille qui c'était repenti pendent la guerre malheureusement les Mangemort toujours en liberté avait profité de cet information pour rendre visite a c'est famille et les torturer avent que les Aurore ne vienne les arrêtés. Et Merlin seul sait à quel point la famille Malefoy avait dû souffrir. Alors Hermione compris soudain pourquoi il c'était attacher à Blaise.

Sa mâtiner n'était pas des plus joyeuse et Hermione se promis qu'elle en parlerait avec Zabini se soir. Après manger elle suivie Malefoy dehors pour l'heure de pose. Ils s'installèrent tous deux dans l'herbe face au lac noire ou quelque première années profitait de la chaleur de fin d'été.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure ! Commença Hermione, mais j'ai promis que je dirais rien.

-Non t'inquiet je sais que je peux être énervent parfois, et surtout en ce moment je fais que te parler de Granger et j'ai tendance à oublier que je peux être lourd a ne parler que de moi !

Hermione n'est revenais pas alors comme ça il parlait d'elle à son amie ?

-Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la moindre chance avec elle, dit-il l'aire morne.

-NON !cria-t-elle, enfin je veux dire je pense que... tu as encore toute t'es chance! Ce reprit-elle, Tu sais j'ai remarqué qu'après la guerre les Gryffondor avaient arrêté toute c'est chose magouille avec les Serpentard, donc tu as surement une chance avec moi... Je veux dire avec elle !

-Mouais en attendent elle flirt avec Weasmoche !

Le regard triste et perdu devant lui Malefoy semblait plus beau que jamais, ses cheveux blond presque blanc décoiffer et sa cravate dénouer autour du coup, cela lui donnait un aire plus humain qu'à l'accoutumer. Hermione secoua la tête pour s'arracher de sa contemplation et revenir à leur conversation.

-Je ne pense pas, Weasley a toujours été un crétin et il n'est pas près de sauter le pas, et puis se n'es pas toi qui ne cesse de dit « ce que Malefoy veux, Malefoy a ! » alors va y tente ta chance !

En voyant je visage ravie de Drago Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'était fier d'elle pour avoir su remonter le morale du Serpentard, cependant elle déchanta vite en le voyant se lever d'un coup.

-Tu as raison, je vais même l'inviter à sortir...

-Ouais je pense qu'elle sera ravie !

-... tout de suite !

-Quoi ?! NON ! Je veux dire si mais... Drago revient ! Mais le Serpentard était déjà parti, marchant a grand enjamber vers le château.

Courent à sa poursuite Hermione avait du mal à le suivre et elle se voyait mal lui dire de ne pas y aller après le discours qu'elle lui avait fait ! Malheureusement elle n'eut pas le loisir que l'arrêter car au même moment un groupe de Gryffondor se dirigeaient droit vers eux !

-Granger il faut que je te parle, c'est importent !

Blaise n'avait pas l'aire de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais ils se dirigèrent tout deux a l'écart de leur amies. Quand ils furent assez éloigner Drago se tourna face à son amie.

-Ecoute Drago je sui...

-Es que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Pourquoi Drago veut sortir avec moi ! Enfin toi, bref au début je croyais que tu lui avait tout dit ! Mais qu'es que tu as fait ? C'est tout sauf le moment en plus, et comment tu t'y es prise ? Ça fait trois mois que j'essaye de le pousser à t'adresser la parole et la, toi, en même pas une matinée il te propose un rancard !

Ils étaient 23h et Hermione et Blaise se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande.

-Et toi pourquoi tu as accepté ?! Je te signale que tu as un rancard avec ton meilleur pote maintenant ! C'est mon rancard et je veux y aller ! Et d'ailleurs tu aurais pu me prévenir que Malefoy était amoureux de moi, j'aurais pu anticiper !

-Et tu aurais voulu que je te le dise comment ? « Hey salut Granger au faite mon meilleur pote qui est sensé te détester et qui ta insulter pendent 6ans est amoureux de toi ! »

-Oui... bon... c'est sûr que dit comme sa ça parait ridicule mais en attendent on est dans la bouse d'Hippogriffe jusqu'au coup !

-Dit moi petite Granger, ressentirais tu la même chose à l'égard de Drago ? Par ce que tu viens expressément de m'avouer que tu aurais voulu aller à se rencard !

-Crétin bien sûr que je veux y aller c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à me le donner se rancard ! Alors pourquoi tu as accepté ?

La Gryffondor avait perdu de son entrain, elle croyait, que toute cette histoire se serait fini vite, qu'elle pouvait retournée a sa petite vie tranquille. Mais là c'était la première fois que son instinct lui fessait défaut peut-être par ce que Malefoy était dans les parages et qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à faire abstraction de ses sentiments.

-Par ce que c'est mon meilleur amie et que je l'ai vu trop souvent souffrir, alors quand j'ai eu l'occasion de le rendre heureuse je n'ai pas hésité une nano seconde. Il t'aime depuis trop longtemps pour que ça soit qu'une simple passade !

-Alors tu vas m'aider ? demanda timidement Hermione.

-Bien sûr, il a donné sa vie pour moi je donnerais la mienne pour le rendre heureux

Ça sentait mauvais très mauvais se plan était une catastrophe je me demande bien comment elle, le roux et Potter on put rester en vie avec des plans pareille.

Franchement ces filles me tueront !

Granger avait réfléchie à un plan toute la semaine et le rendez-vous était prévu pour vendredi soir. Comme Blaise ne pouvait décidemment pas faire un tête à tête avec son meilleur amie, Hermione était décider à les accompagner, mais c'est surtout en voyant la tête de Drago se décomposer qu'il prit conscience que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il allait lui reprocher éternellement d'avoir gâché son rendez-vous avec Hermione. Cependant, bien loin de vouloir décevoir son amie il devait avouer qu'il ne sent serait pas sortir tout seul.

Quand Drago ouvris la porte de la salle sur demande il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Blaise se soit aussi inviter à la petite fête. Il avait tout préparée dans les moindres détails du repas jusqu'à la façon dont il allait sourire en passer par l'élaboration de diffèrent programme de discussion qu'il avait prévue pour éviter les blanc dans la conversation. Oui Drago Malefoy c'était mie sur son trente et un et quand il vu cette ombre au tableau, il eut qu'un envie, celle de tuer son meilleur amie sur le champ.

-Je vous en pire entrée ! dit-il non-sens lancer un regard lourd de reproche a Hermione qu'il voyait être Blaise.

-Mais qu'es que tu fou la tu vas tout gâcher ! Tu sais bien que je n'aurais qu'une seul chance avec elle !alors pourquoi tu es la ?souffla-il au métisse.

-C'est elle qui ma demander de venir !elle avait peur que tu lui tendes un piège !souffla-elle.

-Et c'est à un autre Serpentard qu'elle l'aurait demandé qui plus est à mon meilleur ami !?

-Oui ba tu sais bien qu'elle a toujours été complique la Granger.

-Tu aurais pu quand même dire non.

-Et que tu te retrouves avec Londubat ! Ou pire Weasley fille?! Merci bien mais je ne voulais pas te faire perdre tout t'es chance !

-T'inquiet pas c'est déjà fait !

Drago lui lenca un regard noir avent de se diriger vers Blaise pour l'aidée à s'assoir comme un vrais Malefoy savait le faire. Hermione avait répéter tout ce qu'elle venait de dire une vingtaine de fois avent le rendez-vous pour, justement, ne pas tout faire capoter mais en vain. Malefoy avait vraiment l'aire de tenir à ce rendez-vous, tout autant qu'elle. A ce moment la Hermione aurait tout donné pour être à sa place, physiquement parlent.

Malgré la présence de Blaise Drago ne sent sortait pas trop mal il avait de la conversation, de l'humour et il avait l'air d'être vraiment intelliger tout l'opposer de ce qu'Hermione pensait jusqu'à présent. Malgré son insoutenable envie de se mêler à la conversation Hermione resta discret comme il était convenue avec Blaise elle ne devait intervenir qu'en cas de besoin. Malheureusement pour elle le black sent sortait merveilleusement bien, ce qui ne l'étonna pas vue que c'est sans doute celui qui le connaissait le mieux.

Après avoir posé ses couver sur la table ayant surement fini de manger Drago se leva et intima a blaise de le suivre.

-J'espère ne pas avoir gâché tout t...

-Non, non pas du tout c'était vraiment bien mais je voulais m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû te faire de reproche tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi et je suis finalement heureux d'avoir pu le partager avec toi !

Soudain Hermione pris d'un élan incroyable posa brusquement ses lèvre sur celle du Serpentard en face d'elle, oublient dans le corps dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais tel un serpent, un nuage embruma sa tête, hormis les milliers de papillon dans son ventre elle se senti partir loin de lui. Quand elle reprit conscience elle n'était plus auprès de Drago mais à la place de Blaise. La potion s'était finalement dissiper.

-Putain Granger t'aurais pas pu attendre qu'on est repris nos corps pour coller ma bouche sur celle de mon pote ?

Mais déjà elle ne l'écoutait plus car Hermione c'était lever précipitamment pour sauter de nouveau dans les bras du Serpentard !

* * *

Voilà un nouvel Os pour le concours de dont le thème était "une demande" je vous fait de gros bisous et dite-moi si cela vous a plus ou non ! Bisous

~Miss-Malefoy~


End file.
